residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Jericho
Kevin Jericho is a former Military Officer and is a A-B.T.R.T member who got caught up in a horde of zombies while looking for his friend Steve Burnside.He loves to use the big guns but in combat he uses stealth and his survival knife Early Life "Hey,Steve hope we meet again..."-the two made a handshake As a child he befriended Steve when he was 6 they became the best of friends.He spent his High School life with Steve and when Steve was 17 he was sent to Rockfort which separate the two. Raccoon City Incident "Working alone...just like what I wanted it to be..." Kevin meets Greg Johnson a former Police Officer but was later killed by a zombie.He was left to work alone.Then he faces off with a swarm of Lickers but he manages to kill them all by using the grenade Greg gave him then he found a plane.But an infected squid pulls him down and also damaging the plane but Kevin shoots it's weak spot which kills it.He thought he escaped Raccoon City but only landing the plane back at Raccoon City. He searches again for a transportation and he finds the Tyrant known as Silvus but in the end Kevin kills it by shooting it's eyes.He continues his search but only finding more zombies. But finally he finds a Helicopter and escapes.Then he says:I'm coming for you Steve just you wait!.During his escape Silvus revives and continued roaming around Raccoon City. Rockfort Island After the Raccoon City incident he goes to Rockfort Island where some people rumored that Steve was imprisoned there.He searched the prison but only finding a swarm of zombies he escaped them and continued the search.He searched the Palace but nothing was there but it lead him to a mansion but also nothing was there he began to lose patience and searched the military facility but finding a gulp worm but Kevin kills it by fooling it to eat the explosives.He found a submarine back at the Palace but he won't leave until he finds Steve. During the search he finds the Albanoid but later he kills it.He finds a computer and sees Steve with a woman and he says:Who's that girl?''as the video continues he saw them escape on a plane and it says that it will be heading to Antarctica.He uses the submarine he found to go to Antarctica. Antarctica When Kevin reached the base he saw it was destroyed then he saw a man dying and asks him:''Have you seen this guy?-showing Steve's picture.The man said:My... boss.. and the rest.. of the team took him.....''Kevin:''What?!what do they want from him?Man:To..revive.. him...he.. will..be a.. fine specimen.Then the man dies.Kevin looked at his logo it was H.C.F then he said'':I promise you Steve I'll find you and save you..that's a promise....'' Personality Kevin is arrogant,boastful,finds no one to rely on,a born leader,and cares about nobody but himself.He very close to Steve.Steve is his only friend so he will do anything for him. His weapons are the Beretta Tomcat,Knife and the Colt Python.He is a self proclaimed master at stealth compared to all of the soldiers in the world which makes few of his teammates dislike him but they rely on him a lot. Trivia Out of all his weapons he mostly uses his survival knife ,He is also one of the characters that never actually met Albert Wesker ,His original height was 6' 7 but it was changed to 6' 0. Terrain City Hey Mikey feast on this!!! -aiming at Mike Kevin and his brother Mark Jericho will have his first mission at Terrain City where another virus outbreak happens.Together with Mike McGuire and Irene Jackson their mission is to find the source of the virus and destroy it.Upon arriving at the city they spot a man and went after him but only got overran by a swarm of zombies.So the team split up Mark followed his brother while Irene came with Mike.Mark and Kevin continued to search for the man.While Irene and Mike search for the source and destroy it.Kevin sees Silvus and was shocked to see it alive the two tried to run away from Silvus but they got trapped.So the two drew their guns but Silvus kicks the two before they could even shoot.Mark drops his gun to a large hole while Kevin was looking for his gun.Mark distracts Silvus while Kevin looks for his gun.The distraction was unsuccessful and Mark got wounded but Kevin found his gun and shoots all of the weakpoints of of Silvus eventually it dies and falls at the whole.Kevin then sees Mark dying but the man drops a First Aid Kit at Kevin which cures Mark.The man tells both of them that Silvus was only a mere copy of the original one and he tells them that Irene is in grave danger because she doesn't know that Mike was the real source because he is looking to revive Umbrella Inc. but only accidentally releasing the virus.The man says his name is Greg Johnson but Kevin doesn't believe it but Greg says that Mike revived him with artificial organs and he works for him as a spy but he betrays him and escapes his laboratory and he says Mike also works for Albert Wesker.Then Mike comes out of a window grabbing Irene's hair and warns them.Mike lets go of Irene but Kevin shoots Mike but he dodges it.Mark punches Mike and hits his face.But Mike hits an uppercut Mark and Greg knocking them out.Irene shoots him with her handgun and it hits his legs and it slows him down.Then Mike transforms into a monster with 7 tentacles it hits Kevin and made him drop his Magnum Irene finds the Magnum and throws it to Kevin.He shoots him which kills him.As Mike dies they plant an explosions around the city and all of them escape.Mark says:"It's finally over....." and they reported back to HQ ,they drop Greg at Denver and the city explodes.... Category:Characters